Hurt Over and Over
by mommie2014
Summary: Edward left Bella a few months ago, and Bella is raped by two guys. When Edward comes back she thinks her life with Edward would last but when she finds out he cheated on her what happens to her. Contains Rape and Sex in the future. Bella/Edward at first than Bella/Jasper... REPOST OF MY STORY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Incident

A few months ago Edward left me and I can't seem to get over him. I have been thinking of him every day and night. I got off school thinking I need to see Jacob its been so long and I missed him. I got home and called Charlie to ask directions to the Blacks' house. After I had the directions I hung up and got in my truck and drove of to La Push.

Once I pulled up to the Blacks' there was a few dirt bikes out front. I got out of my truck and went to the door and knocked. Billy answered the door.

"Bella, what a surprise." He said. "Hey Billy, nice to see you again, where's Jacob at?"

He pointed out to a tool shed. I waved bye to Billy and walked out to the shed, once I walked near the shed I heard a few different voices. I walked into view of the 2 guys neither of them Jacob. I walked closer into the shed then stopped dead in my tracks feeling scared. They laughed at me.

The taller one said "Well, who are you cutie?" I didn't respond I just wanted to run but I was frozen in place. When I didn't answer the shorter one came to my side and grabbed my wrists and said "Why don't you hang out with us for a while." I tried to free my wrists but couldn't. I started to scream but the taller one covered my mouth and said, "Don't you try to scream or else." He removed his hand from my mouth and I said "Where's Jacob?" "In Seattle with Sam." I finally got my wrists free and started taking steps away from the guys. The shorted one came up to me and threw me on the ground. Then the taller one started to unbutton my jeans and ripped them off of me. I started to scream and kickagain and the taller one hit me in the stomach and told me to hold continued to undress me and then the taller one forced him between my legs.

…..

When it was over the guys started walking out the shed door but froze, I tensed because I thought they were gonna hurt me again but Jacob was in the door and was mad. He beat the crap out of both the guys then came and picked me up and took me to the house. " Bella you need to go tell Charlie and then head to the hospital"…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hospital

"Bella you have to tell Charlie so he can help you with this. I will take you to the hospital and I'll call Charlie to meet us there." Jacob said. "No Jake I can't Charlie will hate me for sure I know it." "Bella he wont hate you no one can ever hate you I swear it will be fine." I nodded "Jake can we go now then instead of later." "Of course Bella let me get the keys."

We drove to the hospital and Jacob just keep reassuring me that it will be fine. We pulled up and I started to get out but it hurt to move. "Jake I can't really move it hurts to much." He came over and picked me up and carried me into the ER. We waited all of 10 minutes. "Isabella Swan" Jake carried me over to the door and followed the nurse to a room. When the door opened we were shocked to see Carlisle walk through the door. He had a few expressions on his face; sad, angry, shocked, and regret. "Jacob can you go to the waiting room and wait for me to be done with Bella." "Ya" and then Jacob went through the door to leave me to face Carlisle. I ducked my head as he walked over to me. "Bella I am so sorry that this happened to you." I looked away and just nodded. "Bella I am sorry that we left we shouldn't have." "Is everyone back?" "Yes Bella we just got back today." "Can you call Edward here I want him to be here to help me please?" "Bella I am positive he will come let me step out and make the call" "thank you Carlisle." He kissed my forehead then stepped out of the room.

…

CPOV

I stepped out of Bella's room and dialed Edward's number. "Hello Carlisle" "Edward can you get to the hospital please?" "Why Carlisle" "Bella is hurt and she wants you here with her." " I am on my way Carlisle" I hung up and walked back into Bella's room to see her laying on her side with her arms wrapped around her knees. I put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away and her heart rate started to climb. She must be scared to death right now. "Bella it me Carlisle your safe I wont hurt you I promise." Her heart rate calmed and she relaxed. She looked like she hasn't slept in a while. "Bella when was the last night you had a good night sleep" "the last night Edward was with me" she mumbled. She looked like she was embarrassed about saying that. "Bella Edward will be here in a few minutes. I think you an Edward need to discuss a few things." She nodded and closed here eyes. I kept questioning her till Edward came through the door. Once he was through the door he went to her side and hugged her like he was shielding her from something or someone.

Edward she has been raped I think you need to talk with her bout a few different things. She hasn't slept soundly since we left so after we are done with her here we are gonna bring her to our house to recover and rest up. Jacob wants to see her alone first. I thought to Edward. He nodded and looked like if he could cry he would. We walked to the waiting room to get Jacob. Edward tensed as we rounded the corner.

EPOV

I got to the hospital and rushed to the door I knew Bella was in and once I was in the room I rushed to Bella's side and hugged her to me. I didn't want to have to let her go ever. I heard Carlisle's thoughts "Edward she has been raped I think you need to talk with her bout a few different things. She hasn't slept soundly since we left so after we are done with her here we are gonna bring her to our house to recover and rest up. Jacob wants to see her alone first" I nodded and followed Carlisle out to the waiting room and I tensed when I heard Jacob's thoughts and I just wanted to kill him.

She should not have come and seen me without calling first then she would not have to be here right now. I am gonna kill those to and make sure they die.

He was blaming Bella for what happened it wasn't even close to her fault. Once we approached him he became tense. Carlisle looked at him strangely. "You can go see Bella only for a few minutes." He nodded and went off to her room. He walked in and kept his voice down so we can't hear them and then he left. I walked back to Bella she was crying and had her hand around her stomach. "Bella what happened?" she looked at me and I walked to her side and she sat up and threw her arms around my neck and cried. Carlisle walked in and raised his eyebrows I shrugged and he walked up to Bella. "Bella What wrong you need to tell me so I know" "He hit me in the stomach" she whispered and started to cry again. "Bella love you are not leaving my site ever again and I mean it your safe with me around those guys wont hurt you again." She calmed down and she laid back and winced. Carlisle came in and did his work….

"Bella love your gonna recover at my house. You are gonna be safe there with us we wont let anyone hurt you again." She nodded and fell asleep Carlisle called Charlie to tell him that she was recovering at our house he was fine with it. I carried Bella out to the car and drove her to my house. Esme and Alice were waiting for us to arrive.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recovering at the Cullen's

BPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room I started to panic because I didn't have anyone around me and then I felt someone else in the room and began to have a panic attack. "Bella calm down its me your safe don't worry" Edward was really here with me. I sat up and he was at my side I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. There was a knock at the door and Carlisle walked in with a glass and something in his hand. "Bella you need to take this to get better." I nodded and took whatever it was and Carlisle left. "Edward your really here and you don't hate me" "Bella I could never hate you why would you think I would hate you." "Because I aint the same I am not who I was. I haven't slept peacefully in about 3 months, I have no more friends and you left me when I need you most." "Bella I didn't mean to leave you and I am sorry I will make it up to you I swear just give me time to make it up. I am here because I didn't want to be with out you anymore." "I missed you so much you have no idea. You didn't meet anyone else did you?" "Of course not you silly over sensitive girl I only want you I have always wanted you." I hugged his neck tightly and he just smiled his crooked smile and hugged me closer to his body. "Bella I love you so much and I will always be here for you I promise please believe me on that and don't doubt it." "I know Edward I love you to." My heart was starting to thump against my chest and all went black.

EPOV

"I know Edward I love you to." Was all she said then I heard her heart take off and then her eyes closed. "Carlisle!?" he was at the door in a split second. "Edward what happened?" "I don't know we were talking and her heart took off and her eyes closed" "Edward was she at shortness of breathe or was she dizzy at all?" I shook my head no and he went to her side and doctor mood kicked in.

Bella's eyes started to flatter open and she was crying, I was at her side and grabbed her hand. She started to whimper like she was in deep pain. "Bella what hurts tell me?" "My whole body Edward make it stop" she keep whimpering and I felt worse then I have every thought possible. She stopped whimpering 15 minutes after she woke up and she sat up and started to stand up. "Bella what are you doing love?" "I need to walk around." I nodded and helped her up and she was wobbly. "Bella are you hurting now?" she shook her head no and I saw when she took her first step she winced and groaned. "Bella, tell me the truth are you hurting?" "YES! Happy yes I am I don't know why." She yelled at me. "Bella you don't have to be strong about this. It's normal to break down I promise no one will look down on you if you start to cry." She threw her arms around my neck and cried for a half an hour. "Bella are you hungry?" she shook her head no and grabbed onto my arm and started to try to walk threw the pain again. I kept an arm around Bella and she kept a hold of my arm. She walked to the door and down the stairs once we got down stairs she froze at what she saw….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Visitor

BPOV

I walked down the stairs and froze Charlie was standing in the living room talking with Carlisle. I looked over to Edward and asked "What is Charlie doing here?" "He wanted to see you love and he isn't mad I know" He said as he tapped his temple. I couldn't hold in my laughter, everyone turned and smiled at me. I walked slowly over to Charlie and gave him a smile hug. Charlie and I talked for an hour and then he left.

My stomach started growling and Edward brought me a sandwich. I was starting to fall asleep on the couch when I felt someone pick me up. My eyes shot open and I was trying to get away from the arms as fast as I could. The hands were gone and I saw it was Edward trying to pick me up. "Edward I am sorry I was just scared it caught me off guard." "Bella you have nothing to apologize for I should have made sure you knew I was picking you up sorry." Sleep was starting to take over and I was back to sleep before I could say anything else.

I dreamed of the 2 guys who raped me and I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. I wrapped my arms around my legs and cried. I jumped when I felt someone grab onto my shoulder. I leaned away from the hand and looked up to Carlisle and Edward watching me. "Bella are you okay?" I nodded my head not finding my voice. "Bella did you have a nightmare?" "Yes" "Bella do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "Okay if you need me I will be in my office." I nodded and laid back down. Edward came by me and looked me in the eyes. "Bella can I lay by you?" I nodded and watched as he lay by me. "Edward do you hate me?" he looked stunned by my question. "Bella why do you think I hate you." "Because I am not like I was I am not good enough for you anymore." He hugged me to him. "Bella, you are well good enough for me no matter what happens I swear. I love you no matter what I promise you that."

Edward started to hum my lullaby to me and I went to sleep without any dreams.

EPOV

Bella fell asleep and started to talk. I felt really bad for leaving her I thought it would be good for her but it wasn't and it's my entire fault. I should have stayed and protected her.

"Edward can you come to my office please." I walked down to Carlisle's office and found him reading papers. "Yes Carlisle." "Edward I think you need to talk to Bella and help her get threw this she is gonna start backing away from everyone I can see the signs. Be sure to start asking her if you can hug her or lay by her or even touch her arm she will be scared if you touch her with her not knowing." "Carlisle I understand how she is gonna be. Can I ask something?" Carlisle nodded. "Bella asked if I hate her why did she think I hate her." "Edward it can be one of two things. She might still think your words you told her when you left might be true or she thinks she isn't worthy of your love anymore. She feels violated and thinks no one will want her anymore." "How do I show her I want her still and that I am not gonna leave again?" "Give her some time to be around you and she will heal by herself." I nodded and heard Bella start crying I ran up the stairs and top my room to see Bella sitting on my couch her arms around her knees. "Bella are you okay?" "Edward you didn't leave me." She stood up and ran to me and threw her arms around me and started crying again. "Please don't leave me Edward I don't want to be alone please?" "Bella I won't leave you I promise was only talking to Carlisle I thought you were asleep and didn't want to wake you." She started to fall asleep again so I picked her up and brought her to the bed and laid her down. The rest of the night she just talked and was asleep.

BPOV

I woke up to someone having there arms around me and I didn't know who it was so I started to panic. I shot up into the sitting position and struggled against whoever it was. "Bella calm down it is me Edward I am not gonna hurt you I promise relax." I started to relax and laid back next to Edward. "Bella Take deep breathes where you don't have a panic attack please." I obeyed to what he told me to do and I was completely relaxed.

"Edward I am sorry about that again." "Love its fine stop apologizing." My stomach to growl and I started to stand up but once I was off the bed I was crying in pain. "Bella your gonna have to get used to being in bed your gonna be sore for about a week at the most. Do you want to lie back down or are you gonna fight against being waited on hand and foot." "I don't want to be in bed I want to get threw this and I aint sore. I am fine" "Bella its okay to be weak at this point don't put yourself in pain just because you think you need to be tough."

I started to walk to the door and when I opened it I looked behind me to Edward. "Edward can you help me again." He walked over to me and I grabbed onto his arm and he helped me down the stairs like yesterday. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and I gasped and spun around to see who it was. Alice was the one who wrapped her arms around me. "Sorry Alice you caught me off guard." "Bella its okay I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

I walked to the kitchen and went and grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down and eat. I started to go off into my own world. I wasn't aware of someone talking to me till I felt someone grab my arm I fought against whoever it was and started to feel weird. "Bella?" "Huh?" "Are you okay?" "Yes" my voice broke when I answered and I looked up to see Edward and Carlisle looking at me. "Bella what's wrong and tell the truth." "I can't feel safe anymore even yesterday when my own dad was here I didn't feel safe. I don't know why and I am scared to even have someone lay a hand on me. I was even scared when I was asleep because I thought I was gonna get hurt." "Bella its okay to be scared everyone understands. I think you need to go down to La Push today and talk to Sam about what the wolves did. He needs to know about it." "Okay." "Go upstairs and call him to be sure Edward can cross the line to go with you." "Okay." I walked upstairs and called Sam. Emily answered. "Hello?" "Hi Emily its Bella. Can I talk to Sam it's important." "Of course sweetie let me get him." I heard her yell for him and he got on the phone. "Bella is everything okay." "Sam can I ask a favor?" "Of course Bella what do you need?" "I need your permission for Edward to come with me to come talk to you in person." "Bella as long as he controls himself its fine with me. When are you gonna arrive?" "When ever I am ready we are gonna leave." "Okay Bella I will see you later." I hung up and looked over to where Alice stood. "Alice I need your help to dress can you please help me." "Of course" I stood and grabbed onto her arm as she walked upstairs. Once I was dressed and Edward led me down to the car and drove of to Sam and Emily's. "Edward I don't think I can do it." "Bella if you can't I will tell him." "Thank you Edward for all your help with this." "Bella I will always be at your side no matter what I promise." Edward turned on the radio and flipped threw the stations. I heard Bleeding love by Leona Lewis come on. I relaxed back into the seat as we made it into La Push. 5 minutes later we pulled up to Sam's house then I started to panic. It was starting to become hard to breathe. I felt Edward put his hand on my face. "Bella deep breathes it's gonna be fine I promise just relax it's gonna be okay." I took deep breathes and opened my door and stepped out of the car.

"Morning Bella how are you today." Sam said as he hugged me. I winced and he noticed. He looked up at Edward and started to shake which only meant he thought Edward hurt me. "Sam Edward didn't do nothing to me I swear that's why I am here." "Okay Bella come in the living room and tell me what's up?"

I followed Sam to the living room and sat on the couch. "Ok Bella what happened to you?" My breathing speed up and Edward keep saying "Bella its okay calm down relax." Once I relaxed I looked to Sam and started to tell him what happened…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Telling Sam

BPOV

"Sam I came down to La Push 3 days ago to see Jacob and I walked out to his shed and heard to people talking. Once I walked into the shed I saw Jacob wasn't there and the 2 guys started to act to nice and they both hit me and raped me." "Bella why didn't you tell me before now." I didn't answer him I just looked at my hands feeling the tears rise. "Sam Bella hasn't said nothing bout it except once." "Do you know who they are?" "Someone named Andrew and James. Bella tell him about when you were in the hospital." I looked up and shook my head and looked back at my hands. "Sam Jacob hit Bella when he went to talk to her in the hospital and I really don't know what set him off." I started to think back to the shed and the hospital and it started to become hard to breathe.

EPOV

Once I brought up the incident in the hospital Bella started to have another panic attack. Sam saw her as she tried to catch a breathe and eyed me. I was trying to calm her but it wasn't helping. "Sam help me lay her on the ground and calm her down." He walked over to me and we laid Bella on the ground and was starting to panic of what to do. "Sam grab some ice from the freezer." He grabbed some ice and started to put it to Bella forehead. "Bella deep breathes calm down." Sam keep telling her that and her breathing was starting to become slower and her heart started to slow as well.

"Edward why did that happen? I never seen her like this before." "Sam this is about 3 times now since the other day. She won't tell anyone not even Carlisle why she does it. I think it's too much for her to handle." "When I get my hands on Andrew I am gonna rip his head off for this." "Is James the vampire?" "Yes you can take care off him you have my permission." Bella's eyes started to open and she was trying to sit up and I help her up. "Bella what were you thinking about that caused you to have a panic attack." "I was thinking about the other day." I was shocked that her fragile mind can't handle it.

"Edward I think that if it was a wolf and a vamp she might be pregnant." I looked over to Sam and saw the concern in his eyes as he thought that.

….A Week Later!...

I was downstairs and heard Bella wake up. I rushed up the stairs and saw she was throwing up in the bathroom. I guess Sam must be right. I walked to Bella's side and lifted her and took her to the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. I can't believe she was still so tired. I suddenly heard my phone go off so I stepped in the hall.

"Hello." "Edward it is Sam how fast can you and Bella make it here to La Push?" "I don't know she is asleep right now is it important?" "Yes I need both of you here soon." "Is something wrong?" "Edward just trust me and get down here now." With that said he hung up.

I heard Bella start off to the bathroom again and when I walked threw my door the bathroom door was closed and locked. I walked to the door and knocked. "Bella are you okay?" she said nothing all I heard was moaning and her heartbeat take off. "Bella can you open the door please." Still nothing. "Alice! Get up here and help me please" Alice was at my side quickly. "Eddie what's wrong? How can I help?" "Bella won't come out of the bathroom and won't say anything to me when I talk to her. Can you at least unlock the door and go in there and help her?" "Sure but you can't go in there with me I am warning you to not even try." "Why Alice?" "Because she needs to talk to a female." "Okay but if I don't hear her heart rate go down I am going in there." "Ya Ya"

Alice unlocked the door and walked in to the bathroom and they started talking. I heard Alice tell Bella to take deep breathes. I heard Bella's heart slow and her breathing hitched just like at Sam's. I used my trick and unlocked the door and ran to Bella's side. "Alice she is having another panic attack go get Carlisle." Alice ran from the room and was back with Carlisle in no time. "Carlisle she is having another panic attack." "Another?" "Yes when we were at Sam's she panicked when I brought up the 2 incidents." "I think she is gonna start being a little withdrawn from us now." "How so?" "Well it's gonna be worse then how she was now."

Bella was breathing better and her eyes opened. "Hey love are you okay?" she nodded. "Bella we need to get to Sam's house now." "Okay" her voice was cracked like she was choking on something. We headed to La Push to see Sam pacing in his tiny yard. I stepped out of the car and told Bella to stay. I walked over to Sam "What has you pacing like that?" "Um James the vampire who raped Bella is going to hunt her down and finish her off." "What how did you find out about this?" "Jacob and Andrew were thinking it when I phased this morning." "Where are they?" "Edward stay calm they are in the house." "I am not letting them see Bella she already had a panic attack today and I think she is pregnant as well." "She is tough I know she is. She'll fight to get better I no she will." "Okay let's go talk to the mongrels." "Okay"

"Emily do you mind going and keeping Bella company in the car will me and Edward talk to the to guys?" "Of course not Sam." Emily was out the door quickly. I turned to face the mongrels…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The hunt begins

BPOV

Once Edward and I got to La Push I was starting to get even more uncomfortable around him and the Cullen's. When we pulled up to Sam's I was getting tired. Edward told me to stay in the car and then Sam and Edward started to talk. When they walked in the house Emily came out with a tall muscular boy. I started to panic of what was happening. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

EPOV

I turned to look at the mongrels and they just looked terrified of what I was gonna do. "Jacob if you know what's best for you, you'll tell me where this James is now." "Um he went to the line and started hunting for Bella. He called and said that he is gonna hunt her down and finish her." "Jacob why didn't you stop him or do you want her dead?" "If she stay's with you yes." I crouched down in front of him and snarled at him. His body frame started to shake fast. Sam stepped in between us and looked towards Jacob. "Jacob if you attack Edward or me I will not stop him from killing you. That goes for you to Andrew." With that said Jacob stopped shaking and I came out of my crouch. "Jacob why did you hit her when she was in the hospital?" He didn't answer me so I looked at Sam. "Sam I am gonna go because I don't want to kill him. I need to get Bella back anyways." "Edward make sure she is safe. Don't underestimate James."

I nodded and slipped out the door. I saw Emily talking to Bella and one of the newer mongrels on his guard. Bella looked very scared. "Thank you for waiting with her." "It's no problem Edward and if you need anything for her I will help." "Thank you Emily." She walked back up to the door with the mongrel. I slipped into the front seat and looked over to Bella. She was shaking and had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Bella are you okay." She didn't answer. "Bella love what's wrong." She still didn't answer. I put my hand on her forehead and she backed away from my hand. Then it hit me she was scared. I turned on the lullaby that I wrote her and she drifted to sleep. We pulled up to my house and I picked Bella up and walked upstairs with her. I placed her on the bed; she looked very peaceful when she was asleep.

I walked out of the room and went to talk to Carlisle. "Edward come on in to my office I know what you want to talk about." I walked through the door and saw him looking over a few files. "Carlisle she was shaky and wasn't talking to me. When I put my hand on her shoulder she pulled away from me. I think she is terrified of being around anyone now." "Edward I have been waiting for this to happen it just means she is trying to heal on her own. Show her that you won't hurt her and then she might open up to everyone." "How long will it take to get her to see I won't hurt her?" "Probably weeks, months or years it depends on her." "Okay" Then I heard Bella upstairs walking around. "Carlisle I need to go see if she is okay." "Of course but don't scare her please." I speed upstairs to my room and saw Bella curled up on the couch with her head on her knees. I walked slowly to her side and noticed she was relaxed and not tense like she was. She was asleep but how can she be asleep like that. Her head snapped up and she had tears on her face.

BPOV

I woke up and noticed I was alone. I walked over to the couch and wrapped my arms around my knees and put my head on my knees. Next thing I know is I felt someone with me in the room. I snapped my head up and saw Edward about 6 steps away from me.

"Bella what's wrong love." I didn't answer. He raised his hands and walked slowly over to my side. I noticed he was telling me I shouldn't be afraid. I relaxed and threw my arms around his neck. "Bella you don't need to be afraid anymore I promise I won't hurt you." "I know I can't help it." "I know that love I don't blame you. If you get scared of anyone even me just say something I promise I will help you threw this." "Thank you Edward."

:::::::::::::::::::: A month later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bella wake up love your gonna be late for school." "I don't want to wake up." "I can make you get up." "No you can't and don't you try to." "Please Bella." "No" I started to close my eyes when I felt like I had to throw up. I jumped up off my bed and ran to the bathroom. I didn't hear Edward come in till I felt him holding my hair. I looked over to Edward to see a panicked look on his face. "Bella do you feel like your sick?" "No I just am very tired. I want to go back to sleep and I am not going to school." "Okay Bella but I am taking you to see Carlisle. Don't argue with me because you're going." I let him take me to his car. "Edward I am in my pajamas why didn't you let me change." He didn't answer me so I just sat back and closed my eyes. We made it to the Cullen's house in no time. Edward and I walked in and up to Carlisle's office.

Edward knocked and walked in. "Carlisle can you look at Bella please." "Of course Edward. Bella what is a matter." "My stomach just is upset and I woke up and threw up again" "Bella let's go into the medical room down the hall." I nodded and followed after him. My mind went back to when I told Sam what Andrew and James did to me. I know why I don't feel well and why I have been sick in the morning. I froze in the hallway and just stood there trying to catch my breathe why did this have to happen to me. I heard Edward and Carlisle trying to get my attention. "Bella love what's wrong." "I know what's wrong with me" "Bella what do you think is wrong with you." I shook my head and didn't want to answer. I continued to walk after Carlisle to his medical room and looked to Edward. "Edward if it's what I think is wrong with me don't leave me please I need you here to help me." "Bella I wont leave you I promise no matter what I am gonna be here for you." I hugged him and then looked to Carlisle. "Bella come lay on this bed I am gonna get an ultrasound of your stomach." I walked over to the bed and laid back on it.

EPOV

Bella looked so scared right now I don't know why. Carlisle told her to lie back on the bed when she laid back I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She seemed to reach when I did. I keep my eyes on Bella and couldn't think straight. I saw tears form in her eyes and I heard Carlisle call me in his thoughts "Edward" I looked to him and had a questioning look on my face. "Edward she is pregnant and looks like she is scared. Talk to her calm her down. If she has a panic attack get me." I nodded and looked to Bella. She looked really scared. I picked her up and carried her to my room. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. I was afraid for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note... I do not own twilight SM owns it...

Chapter 7: What is gonna happen?

EPOV:

I could tell Bella was asleep for the night so I went downstairs to talk to the rest of the family. I didn't see Rosalie or Alice so that means shopping again. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room playing Rock Band again. I walked in the living room and just sat on the couch thinking of Bella. I didn't realize I was sitting there for most of the night till Emmett threw something at me. I snarled at him and he and Jasper had a confused look on there face.

"Edward want has gotten into you today?" Jasper asked. "Jazz, Bella is pregnant and James is hunting her down to kill her. To make it better Bella is scared of letting me near her." "Is Bella okay? I mean I don't feel any weird emotions from her that I haven't felt since I met her." That confused me. "Jasper what feels do you feel from her?" "Nervous, love, and yesterday was bad I felt her scared and hurt." "Today you didn't feel here scared at all?" "When you and her walked upstairs I did but I think it was because of finding out something bad was wrong."

Had she realized there was nothing to be scared of around me? I heard someone walking around upstairs and sped up the stairs to where Bella was sleeping. I walked in the door to see the bed empty and the bathroom light on. I opened the bathroom door to see Bella throwing up. I went to her and held her hair for her. When she was done throwing up I whipped her face off and she leaned into me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Bella are you okay" she didn't reply. I put a hand on her and she seemed to tense but relaxed after a minute. I picked up Bella and carried her to the bed and laid her down. I hugged her to me as I hummed her lullaby. She was back to sleep in less then 5 minutes. I walked back downstairs. "Edward can you come outside with me." "Sure Jazz"

I followed Jasper out to the garage I was trying to read his thoughts but he was blocking me. "Jasper is there a reason you are blocking me from your thought." "Edward she is terrified even worse then yesterday right before you even got in the room then she calmed down a little. I don't think it is a good thing that she is by herself anymore." "Jasper is it only when someone aint with her in the room that she is terrified?" he nodded.

I walked out to the front yard and smelled the air. There was another vampire here. I looked over to Jasper and saw that he smelled it as well. I sped up the stairs and smelled the room. He was here in the house. How could I not smell him here?

I looked over to the bed and saw Bella sitting up with her head on her knees again. "Bella are you okay love?" she didn't reply she just tensed and started to shiver. I walked over to her and put a hand on her and she relaxed but was still shivering. "Bella can you tell me what's wrong?" she reached for her phone and started texting someone. She cowarded back into the bed and then about 5 minutes later my phone went off. I looked at it and noticed a new text.

From: Jasper

Forward: Jasper forward this to Edward James is outside listening to what I say. I am really scared. Thank you.

~Bella

I looked over to Bella, who had her head on her knees again, and saw clearly how scared she was. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote: Has he been in here? I turned the lamp on by the bed and handed her the note. She looked away from me and read the note. She nodded her head but didn't look up at me.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted till I saw her face. She had a deep scratch on her forehead and a bruise on her cheek. He hit her in this house. I picked Bella up and carried her downstairs.

When Emmett and Jasper saw her they gave me death glares. I heard Emmett's thought "Edward did you do that to her" I shook my head and he relaxed a little. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper. Do not say anything out loud. James was in this house in my room and hit her. Where is Carlisle?" I heard them both say "Hospital" I nodded and raced Bella to the car and grabbed a blanket to put around her.

I pulled out of the drive way and noticed Bella's breathing become shallow. I looked over to Bella and she was asleep. I reached over and brushed her hair from her face. Bella reached for my hand and I noticed her eyes were open. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. I pulled up to the hospital and Bella started to panic. "Bella calm down please he isn't gonna hurt you I promise." She didn't calm down. "Edward… I…. Can't… Breathe…" "Bella yes you can just take deep breathes." I picked her up and went through the doors to the ER and walked straight to the front desk. "Carle get my dad."

Authors note... Please review... Thank you for reading...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I can't breathe

EPOV

"Dad Bella is having another panic attack. I can't get her to try to take a breathe."

Carlisle came around the corner and called his team to help get Bella breathing. I was very worried bout Bella. I paced back and forth waiting for Carlisle to think or say that she was okay.

CPOV

Carle came into my office and said Edward needed me. I rushed out to the ER that's when I saw Bella in Edward's arms unconscious. My thoughts were centered on asking what happened.

"Dad Bella is having another panic attack. I can't get her to try to take a breathe."

I could hear the pain in his voice. I called my team to help get Bella breathing.

…..20 minutes later…

BPOV

The last thing I remember is not being able to breathe. I was in a bright white room and Edward had his head down on the bed. I was in the hospital. I reached my hand up and stroked Edward's hair. Edward's head shot up and he looked relieved.

"Edward what happened to me?"

"Bella you had a panic attack when we left the house."

"Edward I am sorry I didn't tell you that James was in the house."

"Bella don't be sorry."

I just nodded and closed my eyes.

"Bella are you okay?"

I nodded and keep my eyes closed. I replayed the last few months in my head and shivered involuntary.

"Bella what are you thinking."

"I am just thinking of the past few months. I whispered it.

He embraced me tightly but not hard enough it hurt.

"Edward I want to go home please."

He nodded and then Carlisle appeared at the door.

"Bella how are you feeling."

"I am okay I just want to go home please."

….30 minutes later at the house…

EPOV

Bella had fallen asleep on the way home so I carried her into the house then I smelt it. It smelled like wet dog. One of the wolfs were here or is here. I heard someone's thoughts I just didn't know who it was. I looked into the living room and saw that Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Sam, Jacob, and Andrew were in the living room talking. They looked up at me when I cleared my throat.

"Edward what is a matter with Bella" Sam asked.

"She had a panic attack but didn't breathe so I took her to the hospital. James was also in this house and hit her."

Everyone in the house gasped and just looked down at my sleeping angel in my arms.

"Edward is she okay like is she gonna wake up soon." Jacob asked.

I looked at him confused. first he hits Bella while she is in the hospital after what the jerks did then he says he wants her died now he is concearned. wow am i confused.

Bella started to stir in my arms and her eyes opened. when she saw Andrew and Jacob she surprised me by...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

Andrew and Jacob were here!

I jumped out of Edward's arms and ran up to Jacob and slapped him in the face.

"What do you what Jacob? Andrew why are you here? I don't want to see neither of you to please leave now!"

Everyone was shocked at me for hitting a werewolf.

"Bella I came to apologize to you I am very sorry for hitting you I shouldn't have but I was mad and I took it out on you saying it was your fault I am sorry. Please forgive me."

I shook my head and ran upstairs. I heard Edward tell Jacob and Andrew to leave. I threw myself on the bed and cried. I felt someone in the room with me and looked to see Edward just looking at me.

"Bella, are you okay love?" he asked

I shook my head and told him to go away.

He walked of the room. I fell asleep and noticed that I was in the guest room.

I walked out to the living and noticed that Edward, Alice, and Jasper were not in the living room.

"Esme, where is everyone?"

"Edward and Alice are out hunting and Jasper is in his room."

"Thank you"

I walked up the stairs to Jaspers room and knocked on the door.

"Come in Bella"

I walked threw the door and saw Jasper at the desk reading something.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing I woke up and noticed Edward and Alice weren't here. Why aren't you out hunting with them?"

"I don't need to hunt Bella. I just got from hunting last night."

I was confused and he noticed.

"Then why is Alice with Edward then?"

He looked confused for a moment then I saw a glint in his eyes and he whipped his phone Alice.

I am guessing no one picked up, because Jasper was mad. Wait, why was Jasper mad? I thought about it for a few seconds.

Edward and Alice out hunting together and with out anyone else.

NO! NO! NO! NO! It can't be I trusted Edward. It can't be. I wont believe it.

I couldn't breathe and Jasper noticed.

JPOV

I noticed Bella began to panic and quickly sent calm to her.

"Bella look at me. You need to breathe please."

She did as I said and began to relax.

"Jasper, is it what I think? Is Edward cheating on me with Alice?"

I was shocked she knew so quickly.

"Bella I don't know but you need to ask Edward that and I'll tell you if he is lying ok."

"Jasper what am I going to do. I am pregnant and he said he would be by my side. If he is cheating on me I don't want to be with him again."

"Bella if they are together I will help you I swear to you I will."

Bella relaxed and feel back to sleep on my bed. I heard Edward and Alice coming back from 'hunting' and walked downstairs.

"I call a family meeting without Bella. NOW!"

Everyone knew I was beyond mad.

Edward knew why and I felt him become nerves.

"Why you nerves Edward you scared everyone will know you are cheating on Bella with my wife?"

He hissed at me but sat down on the couch.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice all came into the living room and Alice stiffened.

"Now that everyone is here I want to ask Edward and Alice a question and I want the truth and trust me I know if you lie."

Everyone turned to them.

"Now are you cheating on Bella and I? And tell me the truth."

Alice nodded and Edward just sat there looking between us all.

Everyone in the room gasped and I felt anger, embarrassment and hurt hit me. I felt pain, hurt, and betrayal from behind me and knew it was Bella.

I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She broke down.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note... SM owns twilight. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 10: Jasper and Bella confrontation with cheaters!

JPOV

Bella was awake and standing behind me when we found out there were backstabbers.

I had her in a hug and she has broken down.

"Bella it's ok I will be here for you."

She started to calm down but also she wasn't able to stand straight. She looked died on her feet.

"Bella is there something u want to say to them?"

She looked up at me and nodded her head.

She unwrapped my arms from around her and stood in front of Edward.

BPOV

I was walking down the stairs when I heard everyone in the living room.

"Now are you cheating on Bella and I? and tell the truth."

I walk into view of the living room to see Alice nod her head and Edward looking between everyone.

I just stood there shocked and vary pained. I knew Jasper felt it because he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I broke right then and there. Jasper kept saying that he'll be here for me and I calmed down after awhile.

"Bella, do you want to say something to them?" Jasper asked me.

I nod my head and I unwrap his arms from around me and stood in front of Edward. I swung at him and hit him square in the chin. I knew I didn't hurt him but it felt good to hit him.

"How could you Edward? I trusted you and you go behind my back with Alice! I hate you and never want to see you again." I was yelling before I was done.

Jasper and Carlisle grabbed me and took me upstairs to Jaspers room.

"Bella, why did you hit Edward? You know it wouldn't hurt him."

I just stared at the floor and I felt tears rolling down my face. I looked up at Carlisle and Jasper.

"I don't know why I hit him I just had to because I needed to hit something or someone." I said.

"Bella its okay to be mad and angry but you cant be hitting living stones because you can hurt yourself more than you can hurt us."

Sometimes i wish i had a crowbar with me at times. I felt arms around me and new it was Jasper. I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt like I was right where I needed to be. Jasper was running his fingers threw my hair and I felt him kiss my head.

"Jasper, why do you care about me?" I asked.

Jasper pulled away and looked down at me shocked.

"Bella, you deserve someone better then Edward. He is a pig and yes I care about you I always have since I met you here."

I was shocked to hear that he has cared about me that long. Jasper pulled me back to him and I knew he would not hurt me like Edward has over and over. Jasper and I walked back to his room and jasper lead me to the bed to lay down.

"Bella you need rest you are dealing with a lot right now and its not good for you or the baby if you get worked up. I will be here when you wake up I promise."

"Okay Jasper but please don't do anything stupid." I was starting to drift to sleep before I was done talking…...

Authors note... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review...


	11. Chapter 11

**authors note: thank you for reading. **

Chapter 11: Love is admitted.

JPOV

Bella was asleep very quickly I didn't notice how tired she was. She thought I was going to do something stupid. Ha! I am not. I am going to do something they deserve. I love Bella and I hate that she had to go threw this too. Edward and Alice should know not to cheat while their with someone else. I want Bella to be mine now and I know that Edward will try to stop me but it wont work. I felt emotions hit me hard: hurt, sadness, loneliness, jealousy, embarrassment, and tons of anger. I walked around the corner to see everyone sitting in the living room talking.

"Jasper, is everything okay?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes Bella is getting some sleep and I came to see what was going on." I said to him. I looked over to Edward and Alice, and Edward growled at me loud enough Emmett and Carlisle jumped up.

"Edward what is your problem?" Emmett shouted. I bet it was loud enough to wake Bella.

"Jasper, you can not have MY Bella she is MINE not yours." Edward shouted louder than Emmett shouted.

"No she's not. You hurt her worse than anything you promised not to hurt her again and you hurt her. She is never going to be yours again. I love her!" I told him. Everyone gasped.

"You love her, son?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head.

Esme came over and hugged me and than looked to Edward.

"Edward, Jasper is right. You hurt her and you can not keep her now she chose not to stay with you."

I heard someone coming down the stairs and knew it was Bella. I ran up to meet her on the stairs and she looked scared.

"Bella what's wrong?"

She started shaking and I realized that the hurt I was feeling earlier was her. Bella was very scared and she was hurt.

"Bella you have to tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded her.

"Jasper it hurts."

"What hurts Bella?"

"My stomach."

"Carlisle come up here." I shouted down to Carlisle.

Carlisle was up the stairs in a split second.

"what's wrong?"

"Bella said her stomach was hurting."

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I was going to sleep and it started hurting very bad."

"Are you bleeding?"

Bella shook her head and if I wasn't standing behind her she would have fell to the

floor. She didn't look so well and it was started to make me think that something is wrong with the baby.

"Carlisle, is something wrong with the baby?" I asked him.

"There might be. Bella, can you sit up at all?"

I noticed she was trying to sit up but she just fell back down.

"Carlisle it hurts too bad please do something."

"Okay Bella I am going to have Jasper pick you up and carry you to the medical room."

She nodded her head and I picked her up and she curled up into me. I ran up the

stairs to Carlisle medical room and Bella wouldn't let me put her down at all.

"Bella I have to put you down so Carlisle can look over you."

She shook her head so I sat down on the back of the bed and laid her down in front of me where her head was in my lap. Carlisle lifted her nightgown and put some gel on her stomach. When he turned the ultrasound on and started looking at the baby.

"Carlisle Is anything wrong with the baby?"

He shook his head.

"No but she is about 5 months now the baby is growing faster than normal."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She is going to be okay she just has to take it easy because she can lose the baby."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Yes it's a baby girl"

Bella is going to have a girl. I felt Bella's feelings and she was very happy and very shocked.

"Bella are you okay?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes I am I am just shocked but happy at knowing I am going to have a girl."

"Bella I will be by your side as long as you want me to."

"Jasper, I appreciate this very much."

I leaned down slowly and kissed her on the lips lightly. She gasped but kissed me back. I kissed her harder, and she kissed me just as hard back. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up. I saw Emmett and Carlisle trying not to laugh.

"You guys must not be waiting to show your love." Emmett said laughing so hard the floor shook.

"Emmett shut up." Bella yelled at him.

Emmett stopped laughing and looked at Bella shocked but started laughing again. I think she was trying to not get up and punch him.

"Emmett she is getting very mad at you I hope u know that?"

"Okay I am sorry for laughing at you. I came to see if Bella was okay."

"Yes she is fine the baby just is growing to fast for a normal baby."

"O ok I will leave ya'll alone then." Emmett ran back out the door, and Carlisle stood there trying not to laugh as well.

"Carlisle what's funny?"

"It's just that ya'll used to have to stay away from each other now you can stand to be really close to her."

"Yes I know that and I don't understand it. I used to be called to her blood very badly now I can sit here forever just smelling her wonderful blood."

"I am happy that you to are together. Just don't hurt her Jasper or I bet Emmett will rip you apart because he is ready to rip Edward limb for limb."

"I will not hurt her like Edward did. She is to special to hurt and I will stay by her when she has the baby."

Bella looked up at me and smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed her again. I heard Carlisle close the door.

"Bella I love you and I will not leave you ever I promise you that and I won't hurt you like Edward did. He is going to be mad and try to make it where we cant be together but I will not give you up ever."

"Thank you Jasper I love you to and Edward can not ever come between us again I promise you that."

I felt Bella was getting tired again. I picked Bella up and ran to my room and put her back in bed.

"Bella you need to go to sleep and rest I wont leave you I promise. I will be back and forth form the living room and this room so if you need me just call for me I love you Isabella sleep well."

I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room….

**authors note. Please review to let me know ur thoughts and opinions thank you. **


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note... SM owns twilight.

JPOV

I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room…..

I need to check on Bella a lot now. I have to keep her safe and make sure that no one gets in there. I walked back into the living room and saw Edward and Alice were gone. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the coach. Emmett and Rosalie were talking on the recliner.

"Where did Edward and Alice go?" I asked.

"They said they needed to hunt and left." Carlisle said.

"They just got back from hunting when I came to talk to them."

"I don't know son but Edward and Alice don't have a spot in this family anymore."

"That's fine with me."

"How is Bella doing?"

"She is resting I told her I will be back and forth from here to the room all night and if she needed me to call me."

"Okay we still have to keep an eye on her because Andrew and James are still out there."

"I know and I will protect her forever. I love her and no one is going to change that ever."

"I think you are lucky to have Bella and she is lucky to have you"

"I think I am the lucky one because I don't deserve her"

I heard a weird noise upstairs and ran up to my room. I walked threw the door and Bella was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. Is she crying?

"Bella sweetheart are you okay?" She shook her head but didn't look up at me I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head. She had tears running down her face and it looked like she was in a lot of pain again. "Bella what's wrong sweetie?"

"It hurts again."

Those words just hurt me. She was in pain again and I couldn't do anything for her.

"Carlisle come up here."

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her and held her till Carlisle got up the stairs. When Carlisle got in the room he rushed over to Bella.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"It hurts again."

"Okay Bella I need you to stand up and wake up to the medical room it might help."

Bella nodded her head and stood up off the bed. She took a step forward and braced herself on her knees and groaned in pain. I felt her pain hit me harder than anything. She was in more pain than she said.

"Carlisle the pain she has now is worse than earlier this is worse than anything I have felt before."

"Okay. Bella lay back down on the bed and relax okay?"

She nodded and did as he said. He left the room and came back with a lot of medical tools.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?"

"She might be having the baby tonight."

"Isn't it to early?"

"With the way the baby is growing it might be time."

"Okay"

"Bella I need to check if the baby is ready to come out okay?"

She nodded her head and then I felt her nerves kick in.

"Bella its going to be alright I promise."

"okay" her voice cracked when she talked.

Carlisle checked over Bella, hooked her on machines, and told her to relax often.

"Bella you are 7 centimeters dilated so soon you will have your baby girl in the world."

She was getting even more scared now and was frightened.

"Bella its going to be okay I promise."

"Jasper I am not ready for her yet. I don't have a name picked out and I don't have any baby things for her."

"Why don't we pick a name right now? And Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are out getting the baby things. Don't worry we are here to help you threw this."

"Okay but what am I going to name my baby?"

"What names do you like and we can go from there."

"I like Emma and Sara."

"Okay why don't we use Emma for her first name and Sara for her middle and your last name?"

The next thing Bella said shocked me.

"Can I give her your last name Jasper?"

"You want her to have my last name?"

Bella nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Okay Bella she can have my last name."

"Thank you Jasper."

"Your welcome Bella. Do you have anymore pain?"

"A little its easing up slowly"

"okay if it comes back like it was tell me."

"Okay Jasper."

"Bella its going to be okay I promise. I love you."

"I love you to Jasper."

Carlisle came back in about 3 hours later to check on Bella the pain was hitting her badly.

"Bella your ready to push. I know its going to hurt worse than the contractions but I don't have the medicine for you."

"Okay Carlisle."

"Jasper sit behind her."

I did as he said and pulled Bella's body up a little and sat behind her. She relaxed into me even with the pain.

"Okay Bella push as hard as you can." She did what he said over and over and on the fourth push the baby was born.

"Bella you got a beautiful baby girl."

Bella was leaning back on me and relaxed. I kissed her forehead and looked over at Carlisle looking over the baby.

"Carlisle is there anything wrong with the baby?"

"No not that I see we just have to watch her for a few days. What are you going to name her Bella?"

I looked at Bella and she smiled

"I want to name her Emma Sara Whitlock."

Carlisle looked shocked when he heard that.

"You want her to have Jasper's last name?"

"Yes."

"well okay there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know Jasper won't hurt me or Emma so I want her to have his last name."

I got up and picked up Emma and carried her to Bella and gave her to Bella. Bella's face lit up. She looked like a natural with Emma.

"Jasper how am I going to do this she is so small and I don't know what to do."

"Its okay Bella I will help you and you got your family here for you. Don't worry"

Emma started to fuss and Carlisle and I knew why.

"Bella Emma is hungry do you want to nurse or do you want to bottle feed her."

"I want to nurse her."

"Okay Bella I will get Esme to come show you how."

Bella nodded her head and I walked over to Bella and kissed her forehead….

Authors note... Review... Please


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note... Thank yal for all the faves and follows... This is a small chapter but I'll post another before the end of the night.

Chapter 13: Pain Never Stops

BPOV

Taking care of baby Emma wasnt as bad as I had thought it would have been.

She slept during the night, well mostly, and living in a house of vampires really helped. They didnt need sleep like I needed.

Jasper has been a great help as well. It has opened my eyes that mayebe he did love me like he says he does.

Edward and Alice havent been back in the past 2 weeks.

Not that im complaining, I am glad for the peace.

As I was feeding Emma, Jasper walked into the kitchen and grabbed Emma out of my arms.

"You didnt need to do that Jasper I was okay with holding her."

"I know that. I just wanted to hold her for a little bit."

I went back to make a bottle. I heard someone on the stairs coming down.

Esme came into the room and said the one thing that scared me worse that Andrew and Jacob.

"Bella, Edward and Alice are coming back. They will be here in a hour."

Jasper looked at Emma then looked at me, I have never seen him scared like this before.

Jasper grabbed the bottle from me and then went upstairs with Emma.

I followed behind Jasper and noticed he was nervious for me and the baby.

JPOV

Esme said they were coming back.

HELL NO!

I will not allow them to come back and chase bella from her home.

I saw the fear in her eyes that I havent seen since before Emma was born.

I grabbed the bottle from Bella and then walked up the steps to our room.

Bella followed.

When we were in our room I sat down in the rocking chair and started feeding Emma.

"What should we do Bella? He is going to scare you out of the house you live in."

"I know that but I cant run for the rest of our life."

Well Bella had a point and I was going to do whatever she wants.

I was scared she might have another panic attack.

Maybe this will be good for her to get it off her mind, and get him off her mind.

Authors note... Please review... I would love some feedback... I'll post another chapter by the end of the night...


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note...hope you enjoy. SM owns twilight.

BPOV

I think I can stick up for myself now since Edward doesn't rule my life anymore.

I think I can take a stand and say You dont scare me.

Jasper thinks we should leave the house.

NO!

I will not leave where I live just because I am scared.

I felt someone behind me and turned to see Esme holding Emma.

"Bella, I think you are doing the right thing and staying and faceing your fear and all.

"I know, I just am scared.

"Why are you scared? He is not a big bad person he is all talk and all. I know thats my son, but he had no right to treat you the way he did.

I know Esme. Its just hard to grasp that he is coming back.

JPOV

I overheard Bella and Esmes' conversation.

I agree with Esme there is no reason to be afraid.

I heard a car pulling up and just knew it was them...

Bella was calm when she heard the front door open.

I was shocked Bella can do this.

EsPOV

Bella and I were talking and heard the front door open and surprisingly she didnt get scared.

Maybe she will just be calm and stand up for everything.

Emma started crying, so Bella grabbed her and started walking to the front door.

I walked around the corner to see Edward trying to grab onto Bella.

Jasper was behind me.

"Jasper, let her do this."

"I cant just let her. She will be afraid."

Jasper walked into the kitchen but all Bella did was hand Emma to him.

I heard Bella say the one thing that proved she was strong.

"Jasper will you take Emma into the living room Please?"

Jasper looked shocked and then walked past me to the living room."

Bella reached up and slapped Edward in the face. She looked shocked as well.

BPOV

I actually slapped him.

Me Bella slapped him.

And Edward looked shocked and angry.

He raised his hand. It happened to fast.

Jasper was suddenly pinning Edward to the wall.

I was just trying to play it in my head.

Edward started to scream and fuss.

"Bella you will not take over the house i lived in for over 100 years."

"Oh, So what you going to do? Kill her? Rape her? Or Take her baby? I hate to tell you this but before you lay a finger on her you have to go threw me!"

"Oh i can get her to do alot!"

I just blew up and started trying to beat the hell out of him I was grabbed from behind by Alice.

That just pissed me off more!

Alice decided to try to pull me away from Edward. I saw red. The last thing I remember was Alice touching me than I heard screams from Alice and Edward.

I looked at Jasper and he seemed surprised as well.

Edward and Alice were on the ground holding their ears.

"Make it stop!" Alice screamed.

Jasper sent some calm my way and as I calmed they stopped screaming.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Bella what did you do to them?"

"I don't know what I did but if I find out how to do it again I will."

Authors note... Please review... I would love feedback on how I'm doing and where yal think this should go... Thank you for reading.


End file.
